1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia terminal device for communicating by radio with a base station by multimedia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently a multimedia radio communication system in which a plurality of information media are combined has been wide spread.
As a terminal for connecting to the multimedia radio communication system, a voice terminal, a facsimile terminal, an ISDN terminal, a data terminal and so on are known. Further a voice composite terminal for switching a line in using is also known.
Examples of a conventional multimedia radio communication system are disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 5-183654 and Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 6-44157.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional multimedia radio communication system.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional multimedia radio communication system is composed of various terminals (described as "mobile station side terminal" in the following) 101, mobile station apparatus 102 connected to each mobile station side terminal 101 separately and base station apparatus 103 for communicating by radio with mobile station apparatus 102.
Base station apparatus 103 is connected to network 104 using cables, and network 104 is connected to various terminals (described as "network terminal" in the following) 105.
In the case where a mobile station side terminal 101 of facsimile terminal initiates a data communication request to network terminal 105, mobile station side terminal 101 first provides a connection request to base station apparatus 103 via mobile station apparatus 102.
And in the case where it is confirmed that network terminal 105 is available by base station apparatus 103 via network 104, base station apparatus 103 provides the service receipt information to mobile station side terminal 101 via mobile station apparatus 102.
Then a radio data communication is performed by a facsimile signal between mobile station side terminal 101 and network terminal 105.
Next, in the case where, while a radio data communication is performed by facsimile between network terminal 105 and mobile station side terminal 101, mobile station side terminal 111 differing from a facsimile terminal, for instance a voice terminal, initiates a data communication request to network terminal 115, mobile station side terminal 111 provides a connection request to base station apparatus 103 via mobile station apparatus 112.
In the case where it is confirmed that network terminal 115 is available by base station apparatus 103, base station apparatus 103 provides the service receipt information to mobile station side terminal 111 via mobile station apparatus 112.
Then a radio data communication is performed by voice signal between mobile station side terminal 111 and network terminal 115.
However in the conventional multimedia radio communication system described above, since each terminal is connected to a mobile station apparatus separately, in the case where data communications by different media are performed, it has the problem that a mobile station apparatus is necessary for each sort of data communications.